


Kedua Kali

by utamina05



Series: Take It So So [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Host Clubs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Amat sangat tidak beruntung bagi Nino yang malam tahun baru ini seharusnya dia habiskan bermalas-malasan di sofa empuknya, masih duduk di depan layar komputer sampai kedua bongkah aset pentingnya—pantat, ehem—terasa sakit.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Take It So So [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096116
Kudos: 1





	Kedua Kali

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, long time no see ^^
> 
> Aku kembali lagi nulis fanfic Arashi. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya aku bisa post fanfic yang berchapter lagi. Untuk kali ini yang singkat dulu aja ya ^^

Lembur dan akhir tahun adalah musuh Nino selama ini.

Dia masih bisa menghindari lembur, tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari akhir tahun. Memang sih bekerja lembur akan menambah bonus gajinya, tapi tetap saja Nino sangat mencintai _me-time_ -nya, dan dia tidak mau pekerjaannya yang sudah membuatnya sakit kepala setiap hari selama 8 jam sehari itu bertambah. Kecuali dia memang sedang membutuhkan bonus uang lembur itu, biasanya sih kalau untuk membeli game yang mahal, dia pasti terpaksa mengambil waktu lembur. Tapi big NO jikalau tidak berniat membeli game yang mahalnya seharga pakaian bermerek Jun. Asal tahu saja, pakaian bermerek Matsumoto Jun tidak semahal itu, ya, melainkan amat sangat mahal. Karena dia semodis model _catwalk_ dan aktor TV yang digilai fans-fansnya. Kembali lagi ke topik utama, karena Nino malas mengingat harga selangit sebuah pakaian merek kawannya yang beralis tebal itu.

Amat sangat tidak beruntung bagi Nino yang malam tahun baru ini seharusnya dia habiskan bermalas-malasan di sofa empuknya, masih duduk di depan layar komputer sampai kedua bongkah aset pentingnya—pantat, ehem—terasa sakit. Terakhir kali ia merasakan sakit di bagian sana adalah ketika—ups. Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Ini bukan saatnya Nino mengingat malam panas ketika kedua aset pentingnya dimanjakan oleh seseorang, ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu membuncah dan membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir apapun kecuali nama yang diteriakinya—sial.

“Aku terlalu banyak menghitung aset perusahaan,” Bisik Nino beralasan. Kedua pipinya merona dan dia berharap partner kerjanya, Go-kun, tidak kembali dari ruangan manajernya sampai warna pipinya kembali normal. 

“ _Daijoubu ka_ , Ninomiya-kun?” Jantung Nino hampir berhenti mendengar suara manajernya sendiri yang datang ke meja kerjanya.

“Duh, Yoshida-san membuatku terkejut saja,” Yoshida-san nampak merasa bersalah dan tersenyum.

“Kalau kau sakit, kau boleh beristirahat dulu di ruangan _pantry_.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau yakin? Tadi aku lihat wajahmu memerah.”

“Aku baik-baik saja, Yoshida-san,” _‘Tunggu, apa sebaiknya aku pura-pura sakit dan kabur saja ya? Ini kesempatan, kan?’_

“Ah, palingan dia hanya stres karena melihat terlalu banyak angka di layar komputernya, Yoshida-san,” Datanglah orang yang tadi tidak Nino harapkan. Kemana saja Go-kun kalau orang yang niat ditemuinya di sini?! Nino melirik Yoshida-san yang menoleh pada Go-kun.

“Kalau begitu kau bisa istirahat dulu sebentar di _pantry_ , Ninomiya-kun. Jangan memaksakan diri, _ne_?” Nino mengangguk pada manajernya yang mampir ke meja karyawannya yang lain. Nino mendelik kesal pada Go-kun yang secara tidak langsung mengacaukan rencananya.

“Apa?” Nino bersungut dan mendesah kesal. “Oi, kau mau ke _pantry_?”

“Ke minimarket.”

“Eh aku mau menitip dong! Sandwich isi daging dan isi salmon masing-masing sebungkus!” Namun Nino tidak menghiraukan Go-kun.

Minimarket terdekat, hanya berjarak 3 menit dari tempat kerja Nino. Dengan kaki pendeknya, Nino masih dapat berjalan cepat apalagi karena tadi dia kesal pada Go-kun. Niat menjauhinya saat itu semakin tinggi. Ia masuk ke minimarket dan langsung melihat rak pilihan makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya sampai 2 jam ke depan, sapaan ‘selamat datang’ dari kasir tidak dia pedulikan. Setelah ia menemukan 2 buah donuts, sekaleng kopi susu, dan titipan Go (‘ _Kenapa dia terlalu baik sampai membelikan titipannya segala coba?_ ’) Nino mengantri gilirannya membayar di kasir. Dia sibuk merogoh dompetnya sampai pada gilirannya membayar, Nino tidak melihat sang kasir adalah orang yang dikenalinya.

“Totalnya ¥2.150.” Nino mengerutkan keningnya, merasa pernah mendengar suara monoton sang kasir. Tanpa Nino sadari, sang kasir tertawa kecil. Nino berusaha tidak mempedulikan kasir aneh itu dan hanya memberikan uangnya pada sang kasir tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. “Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih telah mampir, Nino-chan.”

Kedua mata Nino terbelalak mendengar nama Nino dibisikkan dengan pelan. Sontak Nino mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu mata dengan kedua mata dan senyuman yang begitu Nino kenal hanya dalam semalam.

“Kau...? Kenapa kau di sini?” Tanya Nino yang masih terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan teman satu malamnya setelah 3 bulan lalu mereka bertemu di tempat yang berbeda.

“Aku bekerja sebagai kasir di sini.” Jawab Tomoo dengan simpelnya.

“Kau sudah berhenti bekerja di... sana?” Nino menaikan kedua alis tipisnya. Tomoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku masih bekerja di sana kalau kau masih tertarik untuk datang,” Kedua pipi Nino kembali merona. Tomoo tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi Nino yang mendadak kikuk.

“Aku sangat sibuk,” Tomoo mengangguk. Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum orang yang berdiri di belakang Nino berdehem kencang. “A-ah, _sumimasen_!” Seru Nino pada seorang karyawan yang Nino tahu punya nasib yang sama seperti Nino malam itu.

Nino mengangguk pada Tomoo dan mengambil belanjaannya. Ketika dia hendak mendorong pintu minimarket, suara sang kasir memanggilnya dan cukup terdengar oleh Nino dan beberapa orang yang mengantri di kasir juga.

“Jangan lupa datang kembali, Nino-chan!” Wajah Nino sudah bersemu merah seperti warna tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari kebun, ia dengan cepat keluar dari minimarket menuju kantornya.

Untungnya saja hanya dia dan Tomoo yang mengerti maksud perkataan Tomoo tadi. Sial, kalau begini Nino tidak bisa konsentrasi menyelesaikan laporan akhir tahunnya. Ini semua gara-gara seseorang!

Nino semakin membenci lembur dan akhir tahun.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


End file.
